In a mobile communication network, due to the mobility of terminals, the network needs to constantly monitor locations of the terminals, and seamlessly forward data transmitted from an external network to the terminals. Managing locations of terminals is referred to as mobility management for terminals, and in the conventional mobile communication network, a centralized approach based on the hierarchical network structure is used as mobility management technology. In the centralized approach, a mobility agent managing mobility for terminals is located in a core network. For example, a Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (P-GW) is used as a centralized mobility agent in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) System Architecture Evolution (SAE) network, and a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) is used as a centralized mobility agent in a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) network.
The use of these centralized mobility agents may cause inefficiencies of routing routes, the ‘single point of failure’ defects of the centralized mobility agents, traffic centralization in the core network, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.